Gekikara
Gekikara is a primary character of Majisuka Gakuen 1, and a major character of Majisuka Gakuen 2. She is one of the four heavenly queens of Rappapa. She is portrayed by Matsui Rena. Appearence and Personality Gekikara is feared by most people due to her brutal strength and violence, even going as far as almost killing a Yabakune student with a piano. According to Team Hormone, Gekikara is fearsome not because she is strong, but because she only cares about the violence in a fight. Gekikara will often say "Are you mad?" when confronting people, and would bite her nails whilst doing so. She also has a habit of cutting up umbrellas and snapping pencils. She also has a very memorable and distinct creepy laugh. Although Gekikara is known to be insane and wild as shown in season 1, she shows a more softer and caring side during season 2. This is because of a promise she made to Oshima Yuko, to control her violent side so that she is able to graduate from Majisuka Gakuen. Gekikara takes this promise to heart, even renaming herself "Amakuchi" (meaning sweet, or mild) as opposed to her former nickname (meaning spicy). Gekikara wears the Majisuka Gakuen uniform with a short skirt. Over it she wears a dark green jacket, with a design of a silver dragon soaring over Mt. Fuji on the back. Her shoes are knee-high black lace up boots, with black stockings under that come up to her thighs. Gekikara wears several accessories, including two leather silver studded belts worn low on her hips; a black bracelet, and several earrings. Her hair is long and black, braided withcornrows on the left. There are two scars above Gekikara's left eye from a previous fight. History Sometime before the events in Majisuka Gakuen, she was sent to a correctional facility for her violent behaviour after nearly killing a neighborhood thug. Majisuka Gakuen After both Shibuya and Black are defeated by Maeda and her allies, Gekikara is called on by Sado as soon as she leaves the correctional institute. Maeda and Daruma find the Kabuki Sisters both bloodied up and tied to a fence by the overpass where they usually hang out. The two have been brutally beaten by Gekikara. As Maeda and Daruma attempt to untie the Kabuki Sisters from the fence, Gekikara herself appears. Approaching Maeda, she asks "are you angry?". Beginning to laugh maniacally and bite her nails, Gekikara says "I'll destroy everyone!". Gekikara then attacked Team Hormone, seriously injuring Wota with a broken pencil. Gekikara then moved onto Gakuran and later Chokoku. Gekikara is then welcomed back by the other members of Rapapapa which she tares up the photo of herself and feeds it to the underlings. Realising that her friends are being targeted, Maeda confronts Gekikara in which a brutal fight occurs. Both Gakuran and the Kabuki sisters join Maeda in the fight but Gekikara keeps the upper hand. Maeda finally takes down Gekikara, taking out the 3rd of the four heavenly queens. Gekikara appears once more during episode 11 and 12, laughing at Maeda before she goes on to fight Sado whilst watching her leave after the battle. Gekikara also appears at the graduation ceremony, seeing their president Yuko off. Majisuka Gakuen 2 Due to her staying at the correctional facility, Gekikara did not graduate with the other members of Rapapapa and kept her role as a heavenly queen of Rapapapa under Otabe. Gekikara develops a deep friendship with the other members of Rapapapa especially with Gakuran and Shaku. Gekikara has promised Yuko that she would graduate from Majijo that year and in order to do that she isn't allowed to become increasingly violent. Gekikara and Center begin to fight only to become disturbed by Bungee and Yuko's sisters Yuka and Yuki. {more to be done} Trivia *Gekikara means "spicy" whilst the other names that she calls herself are Amakuchi and Chuukara which means "mild" and "medium hot", which reflects each aspect of her three personalities. *Matsui Rena, Gekikara's actress, is known to be fond of spicy food. Gallery Geki01.jpg 20100227_972651.jpg|Gekikara cornering Wota. 66691_562617_122_34lo.jpg|Gekikara fighting Maeda and her allies. 20100227_972683.jpg|Gekikara calling Maeda "the angel of death". majisuka-gakuen-2-ep-01-008885.jpg|Gekikara confronting Center in the Rappapa clubhouse. majisuka-gakuen-2-ep-01-011008.jpg majisuka-gakuen-2-ep-01-043433.jpg majisuka-gakuen-2-ep-01-016427.jpg|Gekikara stopping the Tsu Union from entering the Rappapa clubhouse. majisuka-gakuen-2-ep-02-026451.jpg|Gekikara goading Center into a fight. majisuka-gakuen-2-ep-02-029782.jpg|Gekikara fighting Center. majisuka-gakuen-2-ep-02-056709.jpg|The fight between Center and Gekikara is interrupted. majisuka-gakuen-2-ep04-mp4_snapshot_12-51_2011-05-14_18-52-23.png|Gekikara in the school gym. majisuka-gakuen-ep-06-ts_snapshot_00-12_2011-05-14_16-20-22.jpg|Gekikara challenging Habu. MajisukaGakuen2_Gekikara_Shitennou.png|Amakuchi visited by the new Rappapa's Queens. 110702-0029480937.jpg|Gekikara in the final battle between Majijo and Yabakune. Category:Characters Category:Majijo Student